Danganronpa: Monori Series
by Monori3
Summary: 16 jóvenes son escogidos por un pequeño oso de peluche para unirse a la prestigiosa Academia Kibougamine. A partir de entonces lucharan por sobrevivir mientras "matan o mueren" con la ayuda de un misterioso gato…Ishimondo/JunkoxCeles/NaegixByakuyaxTouko/Sak uraxAsahina/KyokoxOC/LeonxMaizono
1. Chapter 1

DANGANRONPA: MONORI SERIES

_**Advertencia: **_Este fanfic se ubica en el mismo universo que Danganronpa, tanto del juego como del anime, pero no va a seguir la misma trama, no os preocupéis **NO SPOILERS**. Para el nuevo argumento ha sido necesario introducir algunos Ocs.

_**Rating:**_ M por escenas de violencia y Gore en el futuro. Puede que algo de lemon.

_**Disclaimer: **_Danganronpa no nos pertenece, tampoco sus personajes (solo los Ocs y la historia).

_**Resumen:**_ 16 jóvenes son escogidos por un pequeño oso de peluche para unirse a la prestigiosa Academia Kibougamine. A partir de entonces lucharan por sobrevivir mientras "matan o mueren" con la ayuda de un misterioso gato…

_Hola! Bienvenidos a nuestro primer fanfic producto de nuestra adicción a Danganronpa. Esperamos que les guste, las parejas serán:_

_-Junko/Celes_

_-(Fem.) Oc/Kyoko_

_-Mondo/Ishimaru_

_-Touko/Byakuya/Naegi_

_Y algunas mas…. _

_-PRÓLOGO-_

Las luces brillantes de las máquinas tragaperras, el olor del humo del tabaco y el whisky caro, el sonido de la bola sobre la ruleta…Sonrió, se encontraba en su hábitat natural .Volvió a mirar sus cartas y, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, sacó el as bajo su manga.

- Escalera real de color - dijo, echándolas sobre la mesa con desinterés, ante la atónita mirada de sus contrincantes. Una enorme montaña de fichas fue arrastrada por el crupier hasta ella. Mientras este las cargaba hasta el mostrador donde conseguiría su dinero, le dijo, con voz suave, "Por transferencia, por favor. Ya sabes el número."

El chico asintió, adelantándose al ver como el director y propietario del casino se acercaba a la chica gótica.

- Celestia, querida.-comenzó el hombre, algo entrado en años. Vestía un esmoquin blanco que le ayudaba a camuflar su prominente barriga, y llevaba pulcramente arreglado el fino bigote, y se encontraba fumando un puro- ¿Otra vez aquí?- NO parecía enfadado ni molesto, contrariamente a lo que expresaban sus palabras.

-Si, sabes que no podría aguantar un solo día sin robarte dinero-respondió ella con un tinte divertido en la voz.-Me lo pones demasiado fácil, Matsuda.

El hombre rió demasiado ante estas palabras. Cuando cesó su ataque de risa, le dirigió una mirada cómplice.

- No esperaba otra cosa-Añadió cogiendo la tarjeta que el crupier le tendía- He visto que hoy la noche se te ha dado especialmente bien- La felicitó- Entrégale su parte- Ordeno al chico que llevaba un maletín ya preparado en sus manos.

Celestia lo tomó y lo abrió allí mismo contando mentalmente los montones de billetes. Este acto provocó una sonora carcajada en el hombre al que, lejos de desagradarle el gesto, pareció complacerle aún más. Sabía que había hecho bien en aliarse con la chica. Ella y su extraordinario talento para el juego le habían hecho ganar más que el propio casino.

Unos minutos más tarde, Celestia ya se encontraba en el asiento trasero del Rolls Royce, de camino "a casa". Se distrajo mirando por la ventanilla. Volviendo a mirar hacia dentro, se fió en el maletín en el que reposaban los fajos de billetes ganados en la apuesta de hoy que no le interesaban en absoluto en ese momento. Su mente vagaba hasta la carta que descansaba encima de su escritorio, un misterioso sobre que de la prestigiosa academia Kibougamine que aún no había podido leer

El chófer se detuvo frente a la verja de una enorme mansión, ubicada en uno de los barrios mas ricos de la ciudad.

- Seguiré a pie –Le ordenó que parase y se bajó del coche, sin olvidar el maletín. Sin una palabra de agradecimiento, comenzó a caminar. La fuerza no era una de su habilidad más destacable, pero estaba acostumbrada a cargar con aquellos maletines. Suspiró, le quedaba un kilómetro y medio para llegar a su verdadero destino, un humilde apartamento de las afueras, que compartía con su padre.

Celestia Ludenberg, como se hacía llamar, había sido criada entre cartas de póker, dados y apuestas. Su padre había sido uno de los mejores jugadores internacionales, amasando en su día una cuantiosa fortuna que ahora quedaba reducida a un montón de deudas y una ludopatía.

El abandono de su madre resultó un duro golpe para ambos, aunque la joven recibía alguna que otra carta suya desde diferentes lugares del mundo. Ahora era ella quien debía asumir todas las responsabilidades a las que su padre daba la espalda cobardemente.

Dejó de un lado aquellos pensamientos al tiempo que la cerradura. Se quitó los zapatos y caminó, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, hasta su habitación. Colocó el maletín sobre la mesa y cogió la carta, abriéndola sin mostrar mucho interés en el sobre

Celestia Ludenberg, ha sido seleccionada para ingresar en la prestigiosa academia Kibougamine como la "Super Duper High School High Roller". Preséntese el día 16 de septiembre a las 8h para dar comienzo a la ceremonia de bienvenida, donde se le dará las demás instrucciones. Además le adjuntamos un folleto sobre nuestra secundaria.

Volvió su vista al sobre para descubrir el panfleto. Lo cogió, desconcertada por la escueta carta y lo desdobló para comenzar a leerlo

Felicidades por ingresar, ha comenzado un nuevo periodo. Un nuevo inicio. Este lugar se convertirá en su nuevo mundo. Como ya le habrán informado por cartas, la ceremonia inicial comenzará a las 8h. Esperamos, disfrute de su estancia

Era lo único que decía, el restos eran imágenes y dibujos un tanto mal hechos. Parecían obra de un niño de 5 años.

Dejó los papeles sin saber como reaccionar y se dirigió al baño para darse una merecida ducha, mientras trataba de procesar la extraña carta que le provocaba ese inquietante presentimiento. "Sin embargo", pensó desnudándose y doblando cuidadosamente la ropa" es una muy buena oportunidad".

El agua caliente relajó sus músculos y ayudó a aclarar sus pensamientos. Volvió a la habitación con tan solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y la larga melena negra cayendo por su espalda y por debajo de su cintura, aún húmeda. Sostuvo la carta entre sus manos una vez más y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Celestia Ludenberg nunca dejaba escapar una oportunidad.

….

No podía más. Llevaba toda la noche sin dormir, ocupada investigando todos los "Super Duper High Schoolers" que pudo encontrar y que, si aceptaba la invitación tirada sobre su cama, serian sus futuros compañeros. Una modelo, un jugador de baseball, una nadadora olímpica, un otaku… Todos eran personas que destacaban especialmente en un ámbito y que poseían un futuro brillante y prometedor.

Una academia de élite para alumnos de élite.

Aún así, tenía un presentimiento, y no era bueno. Había leído varias veces tanto la carta como el panfleto, pero aparte de su brevedad, no presentaban ninguna otra rareza.

Se aparto de la pantalla del ordenador con los ojos enrojecidos y dio un sorbo a su café capuchino, el responsable de que hubiera aguantado todo aquel tiempo despierta.

Bajo a la cocina y tomo una manzana del frutero sobre la encimera. Reviso sus notas. Un total de dieciséis alumnos, contándola a ella, habían recibido invitaciones a la Academia Kibougamine. Ninguno aparentemente relacionado con los otros.

Se dio cuenta de que quizás se estaba comportando con una paranoica, al fin y al cabo, era una simple academia de secundaria ¿no?

Subió a su habitación de nuevo con intención de irse a dormir. En ello se encontraba cuando se fijó en la imagen de la academia que le ofrecía la pantalla del ordenador.

Se trataba de un complejo de edificios que superaba la altura de los alrededores, de aspecto sobrio e imponente. Se decía que de ella salían los mejores profesionales de Japón. Deportes, arte, espectáculo,… Quizá debería dejar de pensárselo tanto y aceptar, como habían hecho los demás. De cualquier forma, no era el momento de pensar en ello; en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era dormir. Aunque ella, Kyoko Kirigiri, estaba segura de que esa noche tampoco podría dormir bien. Demasiadas preguntas; preguntas que estaba decidida a contestar.

Cerró los ojos dejándose caer sobre las sábanas, dándose cuenta de que la lámpara aún seguía encendida, pero sin ganas de levantarse. Su reticencia a dormir era causada por las pesadillas que, aunque no diarias, solían asaltarla muy a menudo. Todas giraban en torno a la muerte de su madre, seis años atrás, cuando fue condenada a la silla eléctrica por la serie de asesinatos que cometió.

¿Por qué no había podido pararla? ¿Por qué no se había dad cuenta de lo que su madre había estado haciendo todo esos años? La investigación era su vida, llevaba metida en el mundo de los detectives desde aquel momento, en el que se prometió jamás volver a dejarse engañar. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que los rostros desencajados que dejaba su madre tras de sí, la acosaran en sus pesadillas, como un permanente recuerdo de lo tonta que había sido.

Se giró para quedar de costado sobre la cama y trató de reprimir aquellos dolorosos recuerdos mientras se abrazaba a la almohada.

…...

Frente a la puerta de la enorme academia distinguió a una joven de pelo largo, de un extraño color que variaba entre el blanco y el lila, con un flequillo recto que no llegaba a tapar sus enormes e inquisitivos ojos violetas. De estatura alta y complexión delgada, vestía con una camisa blanca y una corbata rojo apagado. Llevaba una falda morada y botas altas del mismo color. Su atuendo lo complementaban una gabardina púrpura de mangas anchas y unos guantes adornados con tachuelas. Parecía estar ensimismada con algo escrito en su block de notas. Celestia se preguntó si era una de sus nuevas compañeras; una de las que no había podido encontrar información. La rodeaba un halo de misterio que obligaba a fijarse en su persona. Dio un paso hacia ella dudando de si debía presentarse o esperar a que estuvieran todos juntos en la ceremonia de bienvenida. Rápidamente, se decidió por su primera opción.

- Buenos días - le dijo a la joven con su ya tan ensayada sonrisa artificial.

Kyoko se giró. Delante de ella se encontraba la mismísima Celestia Ludenberg, una de las mejores jugadoras y mayores apostadoras del país. Tenía el pelo negro azabache, recogido en dos coletas que presentaban complicados bucles. Su cara pálida estaba enmarcada por dos mechones de cabello y un flequillo recto acabado en punta. Destacaban sus finos rasgos y sus ojos rojo bermellón. Unos centímetros mas baja que ella misma, poseía un físico esbelto que pasaba desapercibido debido a su atuendo gótico, que consistía en una camisa blanca y corbata granate, además de una falda con vuelo y encaje blanco, y una chaqueta ajustada, también negra. Calzaba unos calcetines negros con el mismo encaje y unos zapatos rojos de tacón bajo.

Después de su escrutinio, la miró a los ojos sin contestar.

Celes no borró la sonrisa de su cara cuando la otra joven la ignoró, aunque una leve molestia empezaba a hacer mella en su permanente cara de póker. No soportaba ser ignorada.

- Soy…-decidió presentarse en ese momento.

- Celestia Ludenberg, la" Super Duper High School High Roller"-Contestó perdida entre las páginas de su libreta. A Celestia se le crispó el gesto. Tuvo que forzar los músculos de sus mejillas para mantener su sonrisa. Kyoko volvió

Su vista hacia ella.

- He oído hablar de ti- dijo como si eso la disculpara- Mi nombre es Kyoko Kirigiri- correspondió a su presentación y, sin una palabra más, camino hacia el interior de la escuela, que esperaba a sus nuevos alumnos con la enorme verja de entrada abierta de par en par. Celestia, molesta, la siguió.

Sobre la torre del reloj de la Academia Kibougamine, un gato rosa las observó entrar, seguidas más tarde por otros catorce jóvenes. Quedaban 20 minutos para las 8.

El gato sonrió y desenvolvió una tableta de chocolate con gesto goloso.

Segundos después el gato negro había desaparecido.

…

NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS:

**¡Hola! Yo soy la otra mitad del fanfic y espero que os guste**

**-**ESPERAMOS que os guste ( la mira mal)

**-Snif! Lo siento…Por cierto Monori quiere reviews (y si le dais chocolate mejor)**

**-**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios y sugerencias¡


	2. Chapter 2

_Dios, siento el retraso, la vuelta al insti ocupa mucho tiempo… Pero bueno ¿A quien le importan mis excusas? Sentimos profundamente haber tardado tanto y esperamos que disfruten el nuevo capítulo._

**Para los que se han visto la serie puede resultar algo pesado, por las descripciones y eso… Sorry¡ :33333**

Chapter 1.1: Un Nuevo Mundo

Poco a poco la oscuridad se fue disolviendo a su alrededor, mientras parpadeaba intentando centrar su vista desenfocada. Recordaba estar frente a las enormes puertas de la academia, observando al gato, de un curioso color rosa, sentado sobre la parte más alta de esta.

Recordaba caminar hacia su interior con paso decidido y una sonrisa de satisfacción personal en sus labios. Recordaba dar un paso dentro del recinto de la academia y… todo comenzar a girar de pronto, envolviéndolo en un remolino para después dejar que todo se oscureciera.

- Ugh…- musitó mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien. Sus dedos tocaron algo extraño sobre su frente. ¿Pelo? Pensó.

-¡Mi peinado! - gritó levantándose con tal rapidez, que la silla sobre la que había estado sentado cayó al suelo con un sonoro estruendo. Sin percatarse de esto, rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta de satén blanco y negro a cuadros. Cuando encontró el pequeño espejo portátil lo abrió frente a él e intentó recomponer su imagen. El espejo le devolvió la imagen de un joven de pelo corto, teñido de un extravagante azul eléctrico y algo despeinado. Destacaba especialmente con el color de sus ojos, verde intenso, y con el blanco perfecto de su sonrisa. Igual que un modelo de anuncio de pasta de dientes. No era muy alto, apenas llegaba a la media y su complexión era delgada, según él esbelta. Llevaba la chaqueta sobre una camisa negra, que llegaba justo al inicio de sus inmaculados pantalones blancos. Sus pies calzaban unos zapatos negros adornados con hebillas.

El famoso diseñador de moda adolescente, Jack Jones, se lamentaba por haber perdido su bolsa, donde llevaba todo lo necesario para volver a estar "presentable". Se obligó a respirar un par de veces tranquilizándose y, por primera vez desde que despertó, se fijó en la sala donde se encontraba.

La silla seguía en el suelo, frente a la mesa donde había estado echado. Habría quizás unas 20 mesas y sillas más, parecía ser que había despertado en una de las aulas de la academia. Probablemente alguno de sus compañeros le dejó allí. "Pues ya podría haber cogido mi bolsa" se quejó.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un horrible color naranja y un amarillo que dolía a la vista. Las ventanas habían sido cubiertas con enormes y gruesos paneles de metal que tenían pinta de ser muy sólidos. Como consecuencia de eso no entraba ni un minúsculo rayo de luz natural en la habitación, iluminada por las luces de neón del techo. Caminando por la habitación, descubrió sorprendido que había dos cámaras de vigilancia y una pantalla. "Eso es modernidad". Dirigió la vista hacia el reloj que había encima de la pizarra. Marcaba las ocho el punto.

- La ceremonia de bienvenida debe de estar a punto de comenzar.-murmuró pensativo-y sería inexcusable que el "Super Duper High School Fashion Designer" llegara tarde a su primer día.

Se alisó las inexistentes arrugas de su traje y salió al pasillo. No supo distinguir de qué color estaban pintados, las luces verdes del techo le conferían al espacio un aire inquietante (y verde).

- Pero que…- se dijo ahogando una exclamación de desagrado- que mal gusto "si vous plait". Esta claro que esta escuela me necesita.- añadió caminando hacia el gimnasio mientras negaba con la cabeza decepcionado.

…

Le dolía la cabeza. No contenta con despertar en una habitación extraña después de desmayarse al cruzar las puertas de la Academia (cosa que todavía le parecía muy sospechosa e inquietante) ahora tenía que aguantar al mamut con sobrepeso que no había dejado de intentar llamar su atención desde que se presentó en el gimnasio.

- Oye, conejita- la llamó de nuevo el chico. Celestia trató de ignorarlo.- ¡Eh! ¿Me oyes?

Yo soy Hifumi Yamada, el "Super Duper High School Otaku"- se presentó-¿Y tú? Te pareces mucho a Misa-Misa de Death…

¿Misa? ¿Pero de qué estaba hablando aquella foca?

El chico en cuestión era un joven de pelo castaño oscuro, muy corto, con un estilo un tanto extraño; dos patillas enmarcaban la cara, en la que apenas se podían distinguir sus pequeños ojos negros, ocultos tras unas gafas redondas. Tenía la nariz grande, y las comisuras de la boca curvadas hacia arriba, dándole un aire gatuno. De alta estatura y evidente sobrepeso, cargaba con una mochila naranja y roja, en la que Celes no se atrevería a mirar. La sencilla chaqueta gris no lograba abarcar su tripa, dejando entrever la corbata roja sobre la camisa blanca, metida bajo el pantalón negro y ajustado, que tapaba enteras sus enormes piernas. Calzaba unas zapatillas normales y corrientes, de un color gris desgastado también.

-¿Misa-Misa? ¿Conejita? Te estoy hablando.- Hifumi puso una mano en su hombro, y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. La cara de póker de Celes se rompió en mil pedazos cuando volvió la cabeza hacia el con una mirada asesina.

- No vuelvas a tocarme, gordo de mierda- Sin darse cuenta había subido el tono de voz. El chico frente a ella se apresuro a quitar la mano del hombro de la joven, y se alejo unos pasos intimidado por aquellos ojos rojos que lo miraban con claro desprecio. No parecía la misma chica de unos minutos antes, un aura de odio la rodeaba, y le hacia estremecerse mientras el sudor frío ya corría por su espalda- Desapa…

- Eh, relájate! El chico solo intentaba ser amable- Una voz que a Celestia le pareció terriblemente molesta la interrumpió.

No hizo falta que la chica se presentara; justo frente a ella se encontraba la modelo adolescente más famosa de todo Japón, Junko Enoshima. La joven estrella tenía el pelo recogido en dos coletas, de un tono rubio color crema y un flequillo desfilado hacia la izquierda. Llevaba un lazo rojo y blanco, adornando su cabello, además de un coletero con la simpática cara de un conejo.

Sobre su rostro de piel clara, dos ojos brillantes aguamarina la observaban con molestia y el ceño fruncido. (Aunque, muy a su pesar, debía admitir que seguía viéndose realmente hermosa). Vestía con simpleza para ser una modelo, con una camisa morado oscuro remangada hasta los codos, y el cuello abierto dejando entrever su sostén, negro. La corbata blanca de pequeños lunares negros estaba suelta, y colgaba hasta por debajo de la falda de tablas roja que vestía, demasiada corta para lo que ella consideraba aceptable. Por último calzaba unas botas que llegaban hasta un poco por debajo de la rodilla, de cremalleras en los laterales.

- No creo que sea asunto tuyo.- le contestó con una sonrisa y las manos entrelazadas bajo la barbilla; mientras soltaba una leve risita, haciendo uno de su falsa amabilidad.

- ¿Cómo?- Si antes Junko ya estaba molesta por el tono de la chica y su actitud, ahora había conseguido enfadarla de verdad.- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

- Celestia Ludenberg, un placer- Dijo esto último con una nota de sarcasmo.- Ahora, si me disculpas, Barbie, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

- ¿Barbie?- Murmuró Junko viendo a la joven gótica y sus exasperantes aires de grandeza marcharse como si nada."¡¿Como se atreve a hablarme así?!". Jack se apresuró a colocarse tras la rubia cuando, después de presenciar ese "intercambio de cordialidades", notó que la chica había quedado paralizada con un sospechoso tic en el ojo y una mueca muy graciosa en la cara. Lo que indicaba que, de un momento a otro, explotaría.

- Vaya manera de joder la convivencia. -resopló.

-¿! Barbie?¡- repitió alzando el tono de voz, esta vez completamente enfurecida y temblando de rabia.- Barbie tu puta m…- Junko trató de abalanzarse sobre la chica pero fue retenida por Jack hábilmente, cogiéndola por debajo de los hombros y tratando de calmar el escándalo que estaban montado.

Celestia, ignorando los gritos de aquella joven, dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha consigo misma por ponerla en su lugar.

Tras ella, Jack, tratando de no dañar su atuendo, peinado o integridad física en la arriesgada tarea de tranquilizar a la supermodelo, se preguntaba como la chica gótica había conseguido sacar de sus casillas a Junko con tal facilidad.

Ajena al drama que acababa de abandonar, Celestia contempló con mirada desapasionada el resto del gimnasio. A pesar de ser ya las 8:10 no todos los alumnos había llegado y ya comenzaba aburrirse de aquello. Suspiró con fastidio, tratando de recomponer su fachada, fachada que la rubia había tirado por tierra en tan solo unos instantes.

"Debe ser este estúpido dolor de cabeza" se dijo.

- Hey, hola- una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos.- Menudo revuelo habéis montado la rubia y tú.- se rió de su propio comentario.- Soy León Kuwata.

El chico que se había parado a presentarse tenía el cabello pelirrojo, con el flequillo hacia arriba y una larga perilla recogida en una coleta. Le llamaron la atención sus ojos, de un azul muy claro, así como los piercings en la lengua y la barbilla. Era delgado unos diez centímetros más alto que ella. Daba la impresión de que llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca, con detalles en rojo, cubierta por una chaqueta del mismo color. Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros con cadenas, y llevaba unas deportivas blancas.

- Está claro que alguien olvidó ponerle una correa. -Rió falsamente al ver a Jack sujetar a "la fiera".-Celestia Ludenberg.- Se presentó por segunda vez ese día, inclinando la cabeza cortésmente hacia el chico y regalándole una sonrisa.

….

-¡¿Quieres calmarte?! Este traje lo llevé en mi primer desfile en Nueva York, no quiero que una modelo loca…- Jack se puso frente a Junko y colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica, mirándola a los ojos.- Olvídalo…- Añadió al darse cuenta de que no le estaba prestando atención. Inspiró profundamente para evitar ponerse a gritar el también y compuso una perfecta sonrisa en su cara. Extendió una mano.- Soy Jack Jones, el…

-Diseñador de moda más famoso del mundo, lo sé- le cortó la supermodelo devolviéndole la sonrisa y aceptando su apretón.- He posado con algunos de tus diseños. Junko Enoshima, la supermodelo de Japón, es un placer.

"Recuerda tus clases de yoga, Jack" se dijo el joven a sí mismo.

-Tienes una curiosa manía de cortar a las personas cuando hablan- comentó con tono irónico.

Junko, lejos de molestarse, se rió divertida. Agradecía que aquel chico se molestara en evitarla pensar en la gótica impertinente.

Jack, satisfecho, la soltó y se permitió fijarse en sus compañeros.

Fue una mala idea.

Por la puerta del gimnasio entraba un... ¡Dios!, no sabía por donde empezar. Era alto, muy alto,(con el pelo) delgado y moreno. Su pelo era… bueno, difícil de describir, aunque si tuviera que hacerlo seguramente diría "pelo afro más greñas". Tenía los ojos pequeños, de color castaño oscuro, como su cabello y su barba de dos días. Tenía más capas que una cebolla.

Primera: Una camiseta de mercadillo mitad ocre mitad roja.

Segunda: Una camisa blanca (también de mercadillo) abierta.

Tercera: Una chaqueta de segunda mano negra que, por alguna extraña razón, llevaba como una capa.

Sus pantalones estaban atados a la cadera con una cuerda roñosa. Negros, los llevaba remangados a la altura de las rodillas. Para completar el cuadro no llevaba zapatillas, sino unas chanclas de playa.

- ¿Es un estudiante o se ha colado un indigente? - Preguntó Junko siguiendo la mirada aterrorizada de Jack.

-¿Eh? ¿Llego tarde?- Preguntó con gesto desenfadado llevándose la mano a la cabeza.- Esto no lo vi en mis predicciones…- Divagó el solo. Segundos después se dirigió a nadie en particular y gritó- ¡Yasuhiro Hagakure! Shaman, adivino, lector de manos, profeta… no, espera, eso no. ¡A su disposición!

Las risitas ahogadas y las miradas escépticas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Realmente _crees _ que tienes poderes?- Preguntó una chica de pelo largo castaño, recogido en dos trenzas y un flequillo ladeado. Usaba unas enormes gafas redondas que hacían destacar sus ojos color marrón desvaído. Levaba un uniforme escolar blanco y morado oscuro, con una falda extremadamente larga y un pañuelo rojo al cuello. Calzaba unos zapatos de un color imposible de adivinar sobre unos calcetines blancos. Mostraba el ceño fruncido en una expresión que oscilaba entre el miedo y la molestia.-¡No- no me mires! ¡Me estas mirando!- Se puso las manos frente a la cara cuando Jack se giró hacia ella.

-¡Por supuesto!- Se oyó la voz del shaman con tono orgulloso- Mis predicciones aciertan en un 30% de las ocasiones!

-Una pena de poder- Murmuró ella de forma audible para todos. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró de nuevo con la mirada del diseñador- ¡He- he dicho que no me mires!- Jugueteó con los dedos, un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas- Solo por que soy fea no…

-Que molesta eres- La interrumpió una voz asqueada.

Esta pertenecía a un joven rubio, de ojos azul celeste, que llevaba unas gafas rectangulares blancas. Vestía con elegancia, una camisa de un verde muy tenue abrochada hasta el cuello y ultraje verde oscuro, casi negro. Complementando todo esto, unos zapatos de cuero marrón de aspecto muy caro.

Se le notaba arrogante y altanero, seguramente debido al cargo que ostentaba su padre.

Era uno de los estudiantes a los que no necesitabas preguntar su nombre, ya que todo el mundo era capaz de reconocer a Byakuya Togami, el heredero de una de las familias más ricas de Japón.

-Baja de tu nube, príncipe, que vas muy acelerado- Respondió Junko con una ceja levantada, saliendo en defensa de la chica.

-Mmm...… Esto se parece sospechosamente a lo que dice Vegeta en el capitulo 586 de Dragon Ball cuando…- Hifumi se acercó perdido en su Friki-mundo.

De pronto se acercó también una persona a la que Jack no sabría poner género a simple vista. "¿Una chica?" se preguntó algo descolocado al notar su uniforme de estudiante, blanco y azul, que consistía en una camiseta y una falda.

Su pelo blanco caía por la espalda hasta la cintura, suelto, lacio y despeinado, del mismo color que sus ojos, profundos y penetrantes pero extrañamente amables.

Había dudado por culpa de su estatura, mayor incluso que la de Hagakure (sin el pelo) y sus enormes músculos. Unas profundas cicatrices marcaban su hombro derecho y cruzaban su cara, destacando sobre la piel bronceada.

Se había vendado los antebrazos y las pantorrillas, clara evidencia de que debía tratarse de la "Super Duper High School Fighter".

-No montéis otra escena- Pidió con voz grave interponiéndose entre Byakuya y Junko.

-Tch…- Musitó el joven alejándose de brazos cruzados.

La modelo se volvió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, eh…

-Sakura Oogami- Respondió mirando fijamente a la causante de la pequeña disputa.

-Ugh… Gracias… supongo- Dijo en voz baja- Soy… soy Touko Fukawa.

La calma volvió al gimnasio. Sakura se separó de ambas para hablar con otros compañeros mientras Jack se acercaba de nuevo a Junko. Pronosticaba una gran amistad con la joven, ambos tenían la curiosa capacidad de hablar sin callarse nada.

Entonces, alguien alzó la mano y se escuchó una voz suave y femenina.

-Esto… Vosotros… ¿Vosotros también despertasteis en una clase?- Preguntó con timidez.

Se trataba de una chica bajita y delgada, de pelo corto castaño claro y ojos dorados casi tapados por el flequillo desfilado. Jack se tambaleó, estaba a punto de darle un infarto."¡¿Es que nadie aquí tiene ni una ligera idea de estilismo?!" lloró para sus adentros fijándose en su ropa. Una horrible chaqueta verde vejiga y blanca adornada con un cordón formando un lazo.

Y mejor no hablar de la falda, que podría usar, como mínimo, de paraguas.

Por si fuera poco, unos calcetines hasta la rodilla de un color marrón-verdoso (como la falda) y unos zapatos blancos.

-Si- Contestaron varios al mismo tiempo.

Los estudiantes se quedaron mirándose entre ellos ¿A todos les había ocurrido lo mismo? Algo raro estaba sucediendo…

-Lo sabía- Suspiró con resignación la chica. Después se llevó las manos al pecho algo avergonzada y se presentó- Yo… Mi nombre es Chihiro Fujisaki- Hizo una pequeña reverencia nerviosa- Encantada de conoceros.

….

Parecía obvio que algo extraño estaba pasando. Los paneles de hierro en las ventanas, las cámaras, los monitores, las paredes de acero bloqueando la salida del gimnasio… y ahora el misterio de que todos se habían desmayado al entrar en la Academia. Kyoko de llevó la mano ala barbilla con gesto pensativo. Sus ojos violeta volaron sobre todas las personas allí reunidas.

-Esta claro que algo raro esta sucediendo- Una voz con un deje autoritario dijo en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando. Pertenecía a un chico alto y espigado con gesto serio y severo. Tenía el pelo negro y de punta, bastante corto, del mismo color que sus enormes cejas, y unos grandes ojos rojos que lucían estrictos. El traje que vestía se daba un aire militar, blanco, de botones y detalles dorados, incluso con una medalla colgada.

Los pantalones estaban metidos por dentro de unas botas negras, por debajo de la rodilla.

-¿¡Se te ha ocurrido a ti solo, genio!?- Preguntó una voz cabreada con tono sarcástico- Tsk… Esto se parece demasiado a la comisaría en la que estaba…

Mondo Oowada, el líder de una famosa banda de moteros delincuentes, también se encontraba allí. Él era, según sus notas, el "Super Outlaw Biker" y el chico al que acababa de contestar, su contraparte, el "Super Prefect" Ishimaru Kiyotaka.

El pelo del motero le resultaba curioso. Consistía en dos "partes": La parte de atrás, la nuca, era de cabello negro y el resto era rubio, recogido en un tupé. Sus ojos eran claros y agresivos, a juego con su expresión de permanente enfado. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca, amplia, y un abrigo largo hasta los tobillos color negro, abierto. Los pantalones anchos, también negros, sujetos por un gran cinturón de metal; y los zapatos blancos resultaban simples comparados con todo lo demás.

-¡No se debe levantar la voz en periodo lectivo!- Recitó Ishimaru enfrentándose al motero.

-¿¡Y qué se supone que estas haciendo tú, imbécil!?- Mondo apretó los puños, listo para una pelea con el "pelo pincho" molesto.

Un denso silencio cayó sobre el gimnasio durante unos instantes.

-¡Por el código de conducta!- El prefecto se llevó las manos a la cabeza co gesto preocupado y angustiado- ¡Es cierto, he quebrantado una regla!- Agarró a Hagakure de la camisa con aire desesperado.- ¡Rápido! ¿Qué castigo crees que será el adecuado pa…?

-¡No te preocupes!- Le interrumpe una voz de chica con tono alegre y despreocupado- ¡No pasa nada!

Se adelanta una joven de estatura media y piel morena. Su pelo, castaño y recogido en una coleta alta, desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad. El flequillo estaba ladeado hacia la izquierda, dejando libre la vista de sus enormes y expresivos ojos azules.

Tenía puesta una camiseta blanca escotada, una chaqueta de chándal roja con los cuellos levantados y unos pantalones cortos azules, también deportivos, como sus zapatillas. Además llevaba unos calcetines blancos por debajo de las rodillas.

¡Seguro que esto debe ser una especie de bienvenida especial!- Gritó entusiasmada.

Kyoko reprimió una sonrisa ante la energía que mostraba, sin percatarse de que ya eran las 08:20 y seguían allí esperando, encerrados, no sabía muy bien a qué. Con la información que había recogido el día anterior, podía suponer que tan solo faltaba un estudiante. Se preguntó qué le habría pasado.

Volvió a revisar a los presentes. Había caras muy famosas, como la "Super Idol" que, en aquellos momentos, conversaba co Chihiro y Aoi Asahina, la "Super Nadadora" optimista.

Sayaka Maizono era una joven de larga melena cobalto y flequillo desfilado, con dos largos mechones a cada lado de su cabeza. Sus ojos eran celestes, muy tiernos. Aquel día vestía con un uniforme escolar mayormente blanco con detalles azul marino y un gran lazo rosa sobre el pecho. La falda era también azul, de tablas, simple. Las medias cubrían casi todas sus piernas, pues llegaban hasta unos centímetros por debajo de la falda. Eran negras, del mismo color que sus botas altas.

-¿Queda alguien por llegar?- Preguntó Junko con expresión hastiada.

-No creo que soporte otro ataque al buen gusto…- Añadió en voz baja Jack.

Como si hubiera estado escuchando tras la puerta, entró en el gimnasio el último estudiante.

Makoto Naegi tenia el pelo castaño claro, no muy largo y unos ojos de un verde muy suave. Llevaba puesta una sudadera verde oscuro con capucha, unos pantalones simples del mismo color y unas playeras blancas. Nada en él destacaba, parecía un chaval del montón.

-¿Tú también eres de los nuevos?- El shaman se acercó al chico, que se había quedado mudo ante tal congregación de gente.

-¡Llegar tarde es completamente inaceptable!- Grita Ishimaru con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras el resto de presentaban a Naegi, Kyoko se aprovechó para fijar su atención en dos personas a las que no se había atrevido a mirar antes.

Celestia Ludenberg y Junko Enoshima, responsables del primer alboroto con su breve discursión.

La chica gótica prácticamente no había vuelto a hablar desde entonces, pero mantenía aquella sonrisa falsa tras la que se escondía. No resultaba alguien que inspirara confianza, más bien al contrario, Kyoko tenía sus reparos respecto a ella. Sus palabras siempre estaban meticulosamente calculadas, no dejaba ningún cabo suelto.

En cambio Junko parecía temperamental, pero buena persona, y fácil de leer. Poco después de la pelea ya estaba hablando con Jack Jones, el diseñador, amistad que no le extrañó debido a sus profesiones.

Le resultó curiosa la tensión que había entre ellas, así que se lo apuntó mentalmente. Cualquier dato, por insignificante que pareciera, podía ayudarla a crear sus perfiles.

-¡Bueno, buena, me alegra que ya estemos todos!- Una voz algo chillona se escuchó a través de los altavoces, captando la atención de los presentes. Kyoko tuvo un mal presentimiento.- ¡Bienvenidos a vuestro nuevo mundo!

Fin chapter 1.1

Y ahora, como este capitulo es algo pesado (mucho), les dejamos con un ESPECIAL¡

ESPECIAL 1 -"EL GATO DE SAKURA"-

(Monori esta escondido tras las gradas del gimnasio con una tableta de chocolate entre las patas)

AOI: Esto… Sakura ¿Verdad?

SAKURA: ¿Qué? (Con voz grave y los brazos cruzados)

(El resto de los estudiantes retroceden un paso)

AOI: Emm… he… (Piensa en como hacer la pregunta) Eres muy grande ¿no? (Gesto concentrado/pensativo)

(Los demás estudiantes retroceden otros dos pasos)

SAKURA: Son los batidos de proteínas. Y el té.

AOI: ¿Té?

SAKURA: Me gusta el té.

AOI: ¡Ohhhhhh! ¡A mi también! (Le salen estrellitas de los ojos)

…10 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE, TOMANDO TÉ…

AOI: Ne, Sakura-chan (Sosteniendo una taza de té) ¿Cómo te hiciste esas cicatrices?

SAKURA: Jugando con mi gato. (Da un sorbo al té)

("¿¡Un gato!?". Los estudiantes dan tres pasos hacia atrás)

AOI: ¡Me encantan los gatos! (emocionada) ¿Cómo es?

SAKURA: Grande. Y negro. Es muy travieso, no le gusta bañarse ni que le lime las uñas… Y lleva un lacito rosa en el cuello. (Recordando)

AOI: Owwwww…. (Se ha enamorado) ¿Cómo se llama?

SAKURA: La gente lo llama pantera… (Se escucha una multitud de toses a sus espaldas mientras alguien escupe su té)… pero yo lo llamo Bigotitos.

FIN

ESPECIAL Especial 1

Monori presents…

"Preguntas sin respuesta de Danganronpa"

(Monori gira la ruleta) Clanclanclanclanclanclanclanclan…

MONORI: Y nuestro personaje de hoy es… ¡Hifumi Yamada!

-** ¿Quién?**

MONORI: El "Super Duper High School Otaku". Escribe doujinshis muy vendidos en Japón.

-_O sea, el gordo._

_**- **_**Ahhh…**__**Tengo un montón de preguntas para él. ¿Por qué es tan gordo? ¿Comprará la ropa por Internet? ¿Qué talla usa? ¿Cuantas Xs tiene esa talla? ¿Es XXXXXXXXXXL?**

_- ¿Llegará a la mesa para escribir? ¿Cómo duerme? ¿Su cama tiene un hueco en el medio? ¿Entrará por alguna puerta?_

**-¿Habrá nacido así? ¿De pequeño lo confundirían con un balón? ¿Cómo se consigue ese peinado "unicornio"? ¿¡Y por qué es tan gordo!?**

_-¿Por qué tiene boca de gato? ¿Qué llevará en la mochila? ¿Cómo pueden sostenerlo sus pies?_

**-¿Se habrá desvestido alguna vez? Porque esa ropa parece metida a presión…**

_-Bueno, vamos a dejar ya al pobre chico, que se le ve buena persona._

MONORI: Hasta aquí nuestro rincón de "Preguntas sin respuesta (estúpidas) de Danganronpa" de hoy, Nya!

_Y ahora si, FIN_. **(Del capítulo 1.1).**


End file.
